The present invention is a modified sprinkler. The difference between the modified and conventional sprinklers lies in that the former one has a rod-shaped configuration whereby the distance between handle and sprinkler head can be enlarged, so it can be applied to spray farther objects. In addition to its applications for conventional horticulture, this sprinkler is often applied to cleaning purposes. However, there are also some disadvantages. As this sprinkler can only spray water owing to its structural design, detergent is required where applicable. That is to say, independent work for the detergent is expected, leading to a lower performance. Thus, it is necessary to make some breakthrough innovations for more convenient applications of such sprinkler.
Therefore, based upon aforementioned disadvantages of the conventional sprinkler, this industry assumes the responsibility to make efforts to develop a utility model, which is able to mix detergent rapidly during control of discharge and offer a more convenient and effective application.